Human Empire: Risen from Ruins
by TheSealer
Summary: Book 1 of 3. Prequel to the Tale of two Empires. How the empire lived and how the Earth Alliance died. How a man and his comrades came to change the world. How a dark secret was shortly revealed only to be buried forever.
1. Trailer

**HUMAN EMPIRE**

**Risen from Ruins**

The trailer of the prequel, Book 1, is here. The franchise **Human Empire** is split into three parts. This trailer is about the **Centauri** invasion, occupation and eventual getting their hides kicked off Earth. It also tells about the rise of **Christoph** **Kai**, and the early years of **Samuel** **Drake** and **Elizabeth** **Levy**.

Risen from Ruins is a fitting title and is also the anthem of the Empire. The text in italic is the narrating. Please comment on this; ideas and suggestions are always welcomed.

* * *

**28****th**** June 2108****.**

It was the middle of the Earth Year 2108, 23 years after the foundation of the Earth Alliance. World War III had taken a toll on Humanity, but we were finally united. Through the pain of the conflict we had risen stronger.

But not strong enough for what came later.

Aliens who looked so much like us appeared. They introduced themselves as the Centauri Republic. They brought news of the stars and gifts of technology. And two years later, they brought chains and enslavement.

Callo Refa: _From now on, this planet and everything on it, including your people, belongs to the Centauri. Welcome to the Centauri Republic!_

But amid all the death, blood, suffering and hate, came to rise a man. A Human much like any other, who would unite his world against the slave masters: Christoph Kai.

Christoph Kai: _It doesn't matter if we all die. Just so long the Centauri die first._

The cycle repeated. The pain and conflict made us rise even higher than before.

Elizabeth Levy: _We will kill them all!_

A new Empire nurtured by anger, by pain, by death and…

Samuel Drake: _One day, we will meet the Centauri again. And when that happens, their world will be the one mourning their children._

…risen from ruins.

Upon the birth of a new empire, a dark secret will be revealed and lost forever. If the Centauri wanted to expand, why did they leave Proxima and other worlds untouched?

**Human Empire: Risen from Ruins** is coming!


	2. Prologue

**HUMAN EMPIRE**

**Risen from Ruins**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Great Maker…" – Callo Refa gasped, mesmerized and terrified.

"Yes." – the titanic being of light that stood before the Centauri spoke in a mighty, thundering voice. Lighting actually struck in the sky when he spoke. – "It is I, the Creator. Follow me Callo Refa."

"To where, Great Maker?"

"Your grand destiny."

This had certainly to be a dream, Callo thought. He was _flying_ naked through _hyperspace_, after the angelic, massive figure of the _Great Maker_! A dream, no doubt about it. The hyperspace was soon replaced by normal space and a mostly blue planet with green, brown and white in the poles. The landmasses were five continents, more or less equally distributed.

"Great Maker, what is this?"

"Your destiny." – The Great Maker didn't elaborate and Callo didn't want to push him. Making a God angry was the thing only death-wishers did. So he waited for the higher being to continue. – "This planet is rimward to the Republic and holds the key for its Renaissance: a race of squabbling primitive barbarians."

"It is your destiny to find this planet and used it as a stepping-stone to make the Centauri great again."

"Great Maker, are you saying…I'm destined to revive the Republic?" – Callo's mind was going at light speed with new thoughts, new ideas. That he, Callo Refa, second-born of his family and always second to his big brother, would be at the forefront of a rebirth of power!

"Yes, but only by finding this world."

"But Great Maker, we have scouted this space and found nothing but far-off races and scores of useless worlds. How can this planet _be_ here?!" – Callo, in his excitement, had spoken far less humbly now than before. Only when the words escaped his lips did he realized his fault: he had spoken arrogantly to a God! On the back of his mind, he recalled the many, many times his parents scolded him for not being more subtle on his outbursts, like his perfect brother was.

And yet, the Great Maker took no notice of the mortal's insolence.

"This planet exists. These sectors of space had never been much explored because there are no hyperspace pathways. But you can find an old path leading directly to this system. It is your destiny."

Hyperspace was tricky when it came to map new routes. The network was formed by beacons and when races reached the stars, they eventually learnt the beacons could last for eons. It was a sound theory that the network had been created by an ancient, super-advanced race that was now. Mapping new beacons was usually a task performed when old beacons were so faint they were on the verge of disappearing. And now Callo recalled the sector of space around that blue marble was a section where only old, dying beacons existed.

"Your destiny."

And Callo Refa awoke with a startle on his bed, in Centauri Prime. He never saw the dreamweaver, running silently back to its master.


	3. Callo Refa I

This story will focus less on the action and a bit more on the drama than '**The Tale of Two Empires**'. Each chapter will revolve around a character rather than an event, making this simpler and shorter story. And there will also be **Fun Facts**, mostly about the relation between these characters and the future ones.

* * *

**12****th**** December 2108****.**

**Centauri Prime. Homeworld. Centauri Republic.**

Callo Refa hurried in his way to the throne room, trying to look as dignified as possible in a rushed walk. Anyone else would walk slowly and patiently to savor this moment of triumph. But not Callo. He was no patient man and preferred to devour victory whole, hungry as he was for it. Being the second-born of the main family of House Refa, Callo's big brother, Remus, was the jewel to their parents while Callo had always been branded as a secondary investment.

But now he achieved his own chance to shine. Following his dream – no, his _prophecy_, Callo corrected himself – Callo had founded and made contact with a primitive, uninteresting race that had recently achieved sub-light space flight and a world-united government. Usually this would be of little importance to the Emperor, if it weren't for the fact this race was quite physically similar to the Centauri. Alas, this fact, among others, peeked the Emperor's interest and Callo was now to receive award from him.

The golden gates to the throne room opened up and Callo entered. His boundless sense of victory took a blow when he saw his brother Remus standing beside the sovereign. Remus, the elder brother, the embodiment of perfection. From his rich garments, to his handsome and pleasing face, to his tall and lean figure, to his cunning and conniving mind, Remus had often been labelled as the pride of House Refa and a fine specimen of Centauri since birth.

**(Fun Fact: Remus Refa is Antono Refa's paternal grandfather.)**

Callo, as a younger brother, was truly just average. Evenly between ugly and beautiful, he possessed the thirst for power of any Centauri but he wasn't an exceptional mind at achieving it. But that was about to change, as his prophecy foretold. Earth was his ticket for power. After bowing to the Emperor and rising, Callo just gave a sideways look to Remus before turning to the Emperor.

"Callo Refa, wonderful it must be for us to meet. This is quite an honor. For you." – Emperor Khan, a young man who had taken the throne less than a year ago with the support of House Refa. Khan wasn't much different from Remus. Both were talented first-borns who everyone expected great things from. Sometimes Callo resented the Khan just as much as he resented Remus.

"Thank you, Majesty."

"Now Callo, express to us what your thoughts are on these aliens you encountered."

"To put it bluntly, Majesty, they're just as interesting as a pile of rotting spoo. They have just formed a united government after a third worldly conflict. I hardly doubt this Earth Alliance will last long. It possesses no solid structure and gives too much power to the people. They actually choose their _temporary_ sovereign by _vote_." – Callo finished with a tone between disbelief and mock. That did draw a small chuckle from Khan which Callo beamed at. Remus's expression was unfazed. – "They are an easy conquest, Majesty. A golden opportunity the Republic has been waiting for."

"Very true, Callo." – Khan nodded in a mild thoughtful tone. – "However, before I can decide our course of action, I require a valuable counsel."

This was it! His moment of first glory, the first of many to come. Khan was about to ask for Callo's opinion. The Emperor had recognized his value, just as his dream predicted. This was the first step to get out of Remus' shadow. No longer will Callo be labelled just as 'Remus' brother'. He mentally thanked the Great Maker, over and over and over again.

"Remus, give voice to your thoughts on this."

Callo was petrified. Surely he had misheard. Surely Khan had said 'Callo' rather than 'Remus'. And surely that hope was shattered when Remus began speaking and Khan didn't cut him off, saying he had asked Callo's opinion.

"From what I understand, these Humans have only recently formed a world-united government, on the aftermath of their so called Third World War." – though Remus focused on the sovereign, his eyes occasionally glanced at Callo with a snickering glint. – "Naturally, they are still a fractured species with primitive technology. We can build on that if we give them technology they crave. Something for them to fight over. And when this precarious Earth Alliance is broken, our forces can move in."

"An excellent suggestion, Remus. As usual, your counsel proves to be wise and valuable. I expect your House will arrange for that."

"Majesty!" – Callo would have been wise to lower his tone. Khan, who was pleasantly complimenting Remus just a moment before, turned quickly to Callo with cold frown and lips thinned. In the past, it was said when Emperors gave you that look, you could say goodbye to your head. Callo, in his eagerness and bottled anger, had forgotten that for a moment. He quickly bowed his head, not daring to rise again even while he spoke. – "Apologies, my Emperor! But I must protest over my brother's plan…for the sake of securing our hold on Earth, of course."

"Go on." – Khan wasn't happy about the interruption and Callo was smart enough to see that. So he treaded carefully.

"I believe we should launch an invasion right after giving them primitive hyperspace technology. While the humans spend their money and resources adapting and building a jump-gate, they will overlook their defenses. Meanwhile, all we are required to do is amassing enough ships for a quick and mighty assault."

"This plan of yours is too eager, Callo Refa." – it didn't go unnoticed that Khan's stern voice had called Callo by his full name.

"With all due respect, Majesty." – Remus intervened, walking slowly from the Khan's side and standing before him. – "I believe my brother can perform this invasion. It is, after all, his discovery."

Once again, Callo could not keep his reaction concealed and gave his brother a look of incredibility. Remus was defending _him_? The disbelief and surprise were written all over his face. Fortunately, Khan paid attention only to Remus, studying his face in silence.

"Very well, Remus. So be it. House Refa is now in charge of any future plans for Earth." – then he turned to Callo who had the good sense of changing his face back to neutral. – "And Callo Refa will be personally responsible for such plans."

"Thank you, Majesty!" – Callo bowed. – "I vow I will not disappoint you."

"See that you don't." – Khan's icy tone hadn't changed. – "Now leave us!"

* * *

**Later that day…**

Callo was packing his bags from his guest room in the palace. The double doors opened and Remus entered unannounced. He gave a disdainful look at the packs.

"Have you no servants to pack your belongings for you?"

Callo just fired a spiteful look and demanded.

"Why did you defend my idea, Remus?"

"To prove a point."

Callo frowned. Why would his blessed brother want to prove his own point? Callo's point was to prove himself better than Remus in anyway. As if reading his thoughts, Remus sneered:

"Not _your _point, dear younger brother. But rather my own." – Remus continued. – "Your lust for power is clearly visible in you, as the sun in the sky. Yet to grab power, you lack many qualities that I am gifted with. Patience, the foremost of them."

"Believe I will fail all you wish." – Callo scoffed. – "I will crush the Humans and give birth to a new age for the Republic. It will be my name remembered and recorded in history. Not House Refa's and definitely not yours."

"That is why I'm moving to Earth. I'll be the first Centauri Ambassador there and the first to conquer that backwater race."

Callo finished packing and vacated the room with his bags. Remus sneer was still in his face. It had been there during the entirety of Callo's speech.

"Yes, I believe you will conquer the Humans, brother. But can your keep them on a leash for long?"

* * *

**3****rd**** March 2109****.**

**Earth (aka Terra). Homeworld. Earth Alliance.**

Very few days could many people say they had witnessed a world-shattering event. The first alien contact humanity had, almost a year ago now, was such an event. Many people all over the world saw a bright future for their civilization. The formation of the Earth Alliance 23 years ago marked the unification of humanity and the end of warfare between nations. And now the existence of intelligent life all over the Universe was a reality.

This was the dawn of a new age for the Humans. One which they believed to be bright.

In Geneva, capital of the world-uniting government that was the EA, President Benjamin Vacit was sitting behind his desk. Callo Refa, Ambassador to Earth sat opposite to him.

"First of all, Mr. President, I would like to congratulate you on the birth of your son."

"Thank you, Ambassador Refa!" – President Vacit said merrily. – "My wife wants to name him Kevin."

"Well, long live to Kevin Vacit." – Callo spoke with half-hearted enthusiasm.

**(Fun Fact: Kevin Vacit is the unknown grandfather of Stephen Kevin Dexter, who would be known as Alfred Bester.)**

"Now, perhaps you would like to tell me why you summoned this meeting in such a short notice."

"Of course, Ambassador." – Benjamin said courteously. – "Ever since your House sold us hyperspace technology, the Earth Alliance has been pooling its resources to build our very own jumpgate and first jump-capable ships. But the process is getting more expensive than we first thought. The blueprints and data you sold us seem to be a bit…incomplete. And the equipment is somewhat worn out."

He paused awaiting for Callo's response which was not forthcoming. The Centauri just kept waiting for the President to continue.

"We were hoping you could give us more information to assist our efforts. Your race has a far greater knowledge of hyperspace than we do."

"Mr. President, it is not our policy to speed up the development of other, primitive races." – Callo explained patiently like to a child. – "When we found the first jump-gate in our home-system, it took us a long time to understand how it worked. We believe every race deserves a little nudge on the right direction, but they must walk the path on their own. The Republic will offer no more help when it comes to this matter."

In Benjamin's opinion, 'offer' was not the proper word Callo should have used. A few senior members of the government knew House Refa sold them outdated hyperspace tech at an exorbitant price just to make a quick buck. But Earthgov didn't have much of a choice. There was no guarantee they would meet a more generous alien race anytime soon. And the other Houses were not interested in making contact with Earth. That technology was a toy for the Centauri but a major step-up for the Earth Alliance to begin its own space exploration. Not to mention many in the military – known as Earthforce – wanted to begin funding weapon-building programs for a network of defensive satellites around the planet.

"Well, we appreciate your offer. But if there's any help you wish to give us, we'd appreciate it."

"I must ask, Mr. President, out of mere curiosity why is your people so obsessed with this expansion program? I mean, what is the rush? The stars aren't going anywhere." – Callo voice held a disguised tone of worry. He didn't like Earth trying to reach hyperspace at all. Not when he planned an invasion. But these Humans were more tenacious to reach new grounds than he thought.

"Well, Ambassador, as you told us, the space around Earth is more or less unoccupied. We want to be the first to get there. It's a race."

Callo almost laughed heartedly. Almost.

"I understand the feeling. Yes, I too like to be the first to reach a new level."

Of course Callo meant every word of that. Unbeknownst to the President, he also meant the day when he came to conquer this planet. He wanted to be the first conquering Centauri to announce to mankind who their soon-to-be masters were.

* * *

**12****th**** June 2110****.**

**Frankfurt, Germany**.

"It's a boy!" – the euphoric new father cried out. The lying new mother shushed him to not awake their sleeping newborn. In the hospital of Frankfurt, a couple had just had their first offspring.

"What should we name him?" – the mother asked.

"Christoph, like 'bearing Christ'." – the man suggested. – "I know he will be a great man. Aren't you Christoph Kai?"

A while later, a young nurse passed by the room in a hurry and panting.

"You better turn on the TV. Something big is going on Geneva!"

They did so but put the volume low not to disturb little Christoph. The news channel showed a smoking, bombed area in the middle of the city. People running around screaming and massive aircrafts on the sky like giant eagles.

"_We're live from Geneva, where it appears to be the end of the world."_ – the reported spoke in her native language but the translator said everything in German. – "_Less than an hour ago, Earthdome was disintegrated in what appears to be a terrorist attack. While the estimated casualties are still to be counted, it is confirmed President Benjamin Vacit perished in the assault."_

The camera focused on the sky where the aircraft, now identified as purple spaceships, were hovering like ominous predators awaiting for the chance to attack.

"_More recently, Centauri ships appeared hovering the capital for reasons unknown. While the attack…" _

The channel was filled with static and then it came back. This time a proud and cruel smiling face filled the screen. The hair arranged in a crest identified him as obviously a Centauri.

"_People of Earth, I am Callo Refa and I come bearing news. Your race is now and forever under protection of the mighty Centauri Republic__.__ From now on, this planet and everything on it, including your people, belongs to the Centauri. Welcome to the Centauri Republic!"_

And with that, Christoph Kai woke crying in his mother's arms.

* * *

And here it is. A small introduction for the jerkass **Callo** and the birth of **Christoph**. Also **Kevin** **Vacit** will have his own role…when he's more than just a one year old.


	4. Christoph Kai I

As you can guess, each chapter refers to a character and the events of the occupation and eventual rising revolution. There's an **only-mentioned** character in this chapter that you might recognized from '**The Tale of Two Empires'** but that will be introduced next chapter. **Ventus **is latim for **'wind'**. The reason why I named his OC had nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts. There's an old saying: 'he who sows winds, shall harvest storms'. No more spoilers.

**WARNING!**: The final portion of this chapter is a bit **gruesome**. Blood, murder and rape. But nothing to explicit.

* * *

**14****th**** June 213****0.**** Year of Occupation: 20**

**Frankfurt am Main (aka Frankfurt), Germany****.**

"Good morning, my Lord." – twenty-year-old Christoph Kai , valet and majordomo of the Refa family estate whispered. With a gentle touch in the shoulder of his master, Lord Ventus Refa. The light of Sol penetrated the luxurious chambers of the lord as he woke up.

**(Fun Fact: Christoph Kai was the first Emperor of the Human Empire and the only one to have held the throne for the remainder of his life.)**

"Ah, Christoph. How late is it?"

"10 o'clock, just as you requested. Your garments are groomed and breakfast is ready."

"Ah, excellent. Another charming day, in this charming planet." – Ventus tone held both sarcasm and truth.

As majordomo and Lord Ventus Refa, Christoph was the highest-ranking member of the staff in the whole villa, making him the highest positioned Human in the nation that used to be Germany. Of course, Ventus Refa was the highest positioned creature, being the Centauri en charge of the 'country'.

The old concept of nations was gone. The conquerors preferred the term 'province' to signify a world more united under their flag. Most nations had become known as provinces dominated by one Centauri lordship. While there was little border change, most had their names replaced by Centauri-given ones. Germany was one of the exceptions. Ventus Refa had little inclination do that – or anything else for that matter.

Christoph assisted his master shaving, dressing up and hair arranging. A task harder than most would think, given the size of Ventus large belly and fat limbs. Unlike for a member of House Refa, Ventus had no ambitions beyond living in luxury and not having to do a thing. Which made him a sort of outcast among his family and sent to Earth as a governor. Which he embraced with no regrets. On Earth Ventus had all the slaves to attend him and none of those other sniveling nobles playing their games for power. Germany was his little empire where he was emperor.

"And what is for breakfast?" – he asked as Christoph followed him to the dinning chamber.

"A full-plate of old spoo with all the spices, condiments and the finest vintage of brivari, my Lord. As desert all your preferred sweets and delicacies. The breakfast you so desire before a long journey."

"Christoph Kai, what would I do without you?"

"Whatever you would find suitable, my Lord. As always." – he replied crisply which earned him a good-natured laugh from Ventus. Soon enough, Lady Aldur Refa, Ventus' only wife, joined him at the table. Her Lady's maid was Christoph's sister Andrea. She gave him a smile as a good-morning greeting since neither was allowed to talk. Their masters were eating and only after they were finished , the servants were allowed to go eat their meals.

Aldur was pretty much like her husband physically and psychologically. Yet they rarely associated, except in formal festivities and when the situation demanded so. It was a gossip running between the minor servants in the family estate that the Lord and Lady had never even slept together. Ventus had married Aldur out of societal demand. They were stuck with each other because no one else in the Republic wanted each. One would expect they would have a good relationship based on the similarities; but they don't.

Hours later, Christoph was overseeing the arrangement of the airship that would take the Lord and Lady on their trip to Golavu, which used to be called Rome. For a majordomo, Christoph was young. Usually, a high position like his was occupied by someone of more advanced age. In fact, his position was usually occupied by Centauri, not Humans. Most Lords had Humans do all the slave labor, only a tiny handful having slightly more elevated ranks. But Ventus was very lenient on that.

"Is everything prepared? All accommodations for our Lordship and his lady?"

"Yes. The suites are arranged with all the meals and entertainment requested." – the Centauri captain replied with a half-hidden grumble.

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

"None."

They parted ways. Christoph knew this man all too well. Like many other Centauri who worked for Ventus and were beneath the majordomo's station, they resented Christoph. How could a Human, a slave, have more authority than them?! For all intents and purposes, Christoph and Andrea were still slaves and led a good life because Lord Ventus had given it to them on a whim.

"Christoph." – Andrea's soft, pleasant voice called. She was walking in the gardens with a bouquet of Centauri flowers she had just cut. Likely her Lady had ordered her too.

"_Blume."_ – he used the nickname given to her – german for flower. – "Are you enraptured about the voyage to Golavu?"

"Most certainly." – she replied with an animated but courteous smile. In their line of work, slang and breaking posturing were sternly frowned upon. – "I have always been endeared to see the world outside of the province."

"That is where we disagree, sister. As for myself, I have always preferred Frankfurt over the rest of the world." – and why wouldn't he? Christoph led a respectable, comfortable life where he stood.

They walked slowly in the gardens, appreciating the small window of free time they had together. Christoph casually looked in the distance to Main river. While he couldn't see them, he knew the spoo ranch farms laid in the direction. For he had started his live in there.

_**Flashback:**_

"Slaves, get moving!" – the Centauri rancher en charge of the field ordered brusquely. Only slaves attended to the spoo ranchs because of to the poisonous contact with the skin and the poor hygiene of the animals. While not deadly to Humans, constant closure with the poison was debilitating, even lethal after years of work. That allied with the meager rations for the slaves meant a very short life-span for them.

"Come on, blume." – a young teenage boy, Christoph brought his depressed sister by her hand. Their parents had worked all their lives in spoo ranch and had recently passed away from intoxication. They were now on their own as the only kids in their group. Children slaves always received less food because they offered less profit. Future seemed quite grim for the siblings, but it would change this day.

"Slaves, put your backs into it! Your Lordship is walking through!"

No Lord had ever come here before. But they all knew the rules: work even harder and NEVER make eye contact. Christoph put himself cleaning the grey, pasty skin of the animal with a sponge and a bucket of water with Andrea's held. The spoo was ugly, gross and stinky but he continued working even as he heard several pairs of footsteps. It had to be the Lord and his guards.

Ventus was not in his best mood. He despised having to deal with filth such as one of his own ranches. Reason why he never liked to go to the 'lower circle' of Frankfurt. Lower circle was the non-wealthy area of the city inhabited by slaves and their working spots. It surrounded the golden circle where the Centauri slave-masters lived. In the lower circle, there were dozens of spoo ranches, all belonging to Ventus. He stopped just by a boy and a girl cleaning one of the animals.

"You salves!" – Ventus barked. – "Show me your faces!"

The children hesitated. The rules were against looking at a Lord and they knew very well what happened to unruly slaves: twenty lashes with an electro-whip.

"Your Lordship has given you an order!" – the leader of the slave camp growled at Ventus side. Their heads snapped straight up. The man was very fat with a large hair crest standing high up. He carried a plate with sliced meat he gradually ate, piece by piece. He looked at the children as a man evaluates a cow going for the slaughter.

"How old are they, rancher?"

"The boy is twelve and the girl eleven, my Lord."

"Then have them cleaned and brought to my transport."

"My Lord?"

"Your hearing is functioning quite well, rancher. I'll bring them to work on my villa as aides for my house staff."

In that moment the world and time had frozen to the two siblings. Had they heard the fat Lord alright? He was bringing them to his villa? The villa on the golden circle? For every slave in the lower circle, it was a dream of paradise to go to the golden circle. In there, the slaves worked on the houses of the masters and never had harsh labors. They were better clothed and fed. It was freedom!

Christoph gazed upon the fat Lord's retreating back. He and his sister were going to be free! And they owed it to Ventus Refa.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Fate had smiled upon them that day. Christoph and Andrea did their tasks with efficiency unexpected from children and polite humility. Every chore they were ordered with, they did just to please their master. This pleased Ventus very much indeed; so much he opted to keep them as full-time servants, rather than sending them back to the fields.

A sudden dizzy spell Andrea had pulled his mind back to the present. He grabbed his sister before she could fell on the ground. She almost dropped the flowers.

"Blume!" – he knew what had come to her. Andrea was a telepath.

When the Centauri occupation began, Humans with the capacity to reach out and read other people's mind began. The Centauri claimed that happens to every race when it reaches a certain evolutionary echelon. They insist is the Human's exposure to the _superior_ Republic that is making this development. However whenever a Human is discovered to be a telepath, they suddenly disappear. The masters staunchly declare it's the work of Human rebels, escaped slaves who live to cause trouble to some suspect there's something else going behind the scenes…

"I am alright, Christoph." – Andrea had a weak telepathy that surged 4 years ago and managed to teach herself to keep it hidden from everyone but him.

"Are you certain you still wish to come?"

"Lady Aldur is going, so I must accompany her. Besides I have never been to Golavu." – she finished with a smile.

* * *

**That afternoon.**

**Golavu (fka Rome), Callosano (fka Italy).**

The voyage to Golavu, capital of the province of Callosano had been a slow one for Ventus but calmly fast for Christoph. Lord Ventus had spent the time eating and chatting to his majordomo about the destination and its ruler. Mostly were just complaints about it.

Callosano was what used to be called Italy, now ruled by the Centauri who began the invasion, Callo Refa. The man was Ventus' older cousin and descendant of the ruling family of House Refa. While Ventus didn't bother to change the names of his domain, Callo had that right on top of his to do list when he took over Italy.

"He just wants to leave his mark everywhere he can. Great Maker, he even named his province after himself! Ah!" – Ventus laughed with a mouthful of meat. Callo had renamed Italy as 'Callosano', which in the archaic Centauri language meant 'kingdom of Callo'. – "He thinks he's going far with that miserable piece of land shaped like a boot. You know when that will happen, Christoph?"

"No, my Lord."

"When a spoo wins a beauty contest! That's when!" – he laughed out loud and Christoph joined him. His position demanded him to laugh whenever his lordship said anything that was meant as a joke, of course. Nonetheless, Christoph had nothing but respect for his master. He had offered him and Andrea freedom from the underbelly of the lower circle. For that he would be eternally grateful and loyal to Ventus Refa.

They landed in the spaceport of Golavu and climbed off the ship, the Lord, the majordomo and the personal guards. Awaiting them at the end of the airstairsstood Callo Refa flanked by his own guards. Christoph noticed that Callo's men seemed fitter and more attend than Ventus. They eyed them with suspicion and ready to neutralize him should he make any aggressive move.

"Ventus." – Callo's compliment was devoid of joy or affection. Only ice and disappointment.

"Ah, Callo!" – Ventus' tone carried joy, though it was empty. He wasn't happy about being summoned from his comfortable province to the demands of Callo. – "Always a pleasure to see you. Only eclipsed by the pleasure of _not_ seeing you."

"Enough with that. We have serious matters to discuss. But before that," – Callo gave Christoph a callous look, as if his very presence irritated him. It probably did. – "why have you brought _it_ along?"

"Because he is my majordomo." – Ventus shrugged nonchalantly. Usually majordomos were supposed to stay in the family estate while the Lord was out. It was their job to maintain the house as the Lords had left it until his return. However, when Ventus left he always brought his own majordomo along. So Christoph had to relay instructions to the aides and house-maids. It came to his mind that his Lordship wanted him around to have the company of someone who understood him.

"I cannot believe a self-respecting member of House Refa would keep a filthy slave as personal servant." – Callo shook his head in disgust. – "He's still an alien slave. His place is laboring with the rest of his barbaric kind."

Christoph remained stoically quiet. He actually understood where all that hate came from. He had travelled to many other provinces with Lord Ventus. In some he was tolerantly ignored like any other servant. But in some others, he was often giving looks of hostility and outright insults to which he paid no heed. Said province were the ones suffering terrorist attacks from rebellious slaves.

"Well, he is of my province, so he is my property. His fate is in my hands and not yours." – Ventus responded uninterested again and Callo gave a relenting but aggravated sigh.

"As you wish, cousin. Now come inside." – Callo turned around and walked with his guards following. Ventus, Christoph and their guards mimicked them. They went into Callo's villa but his guards prevented Christoph from entering.

"Not that _thing_!" – Callo pointed at him. – "I will not allow a _Human_ in a private meeting!"

"Callo…"

"This is Callosano, MY province, Ventus! Where it is wise to obey me." – Callo didn't take his furious eyes off the Human. Ventus turned to him and sighed:

"Return to the ship and make arrangements for dinner. I doubt I will dine with my cousin."

* * *

**At night…**

Dinner was served in the ship for the Lord and Lady alone. Ventus' prediction turned out to be true, unsurprisingly. He and Lady Aldur dinned together on the ship's dining hall. Ventus complained loudly of Callo's stubbornness and indignity of making him travel all these kilometers just to berate him. Apparently, Callo Refa was growing impatient and irritated with the attacks from the slave rebels.

"You see Christoph, my beloved cousin is pushing to use my coin to build weapons and ships at the cost of my spoo business." – Ventus munched on a fat chicken wing, one of his favorite Earth foods. – "He also complaints too much. Spent hours muttering about an attack on the weapons facility of his guard last week. Mostly cursing the name of the rebel leader…" – he paused trying to recall the memory. – "…something Levy. Casper Levy, I think."

"Gaspar Levy." – Christoph corrected. He had made some investigation before coming here. Presently, Aldur ignored the conversation. If this was a public event, it would seem barley acceptable for the Lord to chat with a slave at the table and ignore his only wife. Andrea stood up by her Lady ready to fulfill her any command.

"Why yes. That's his name. Anyways, Callo would give away one of his attributes just to capture the man. Ah! Probably would give two." – he chuckled. Knowing it was his cue, Christoph joined the laughter. The Lord called for the jar of brivari in Andrea's hands. Right then, just then, Christoph could have sworn he had seen Lady Aldur stiffen. How strange.

Come to think of it, this was Aldur's (and Andrea's) first time coming to one of Lord Ventus' travels. Lady Aldur had come because his Lordship had ordered so. And yet the two haven't spoken a word to each other. Barely even shared a look. Their communication or lack thereof hadn't changed a millimeter.

Andrea approached her Lordship with the beverage. And then the telepathic dizziness came. It was the price of holding back and hiding her gift. It had never been too strong to distract her in her work, even in the presence of her Lord and Lady. But this one was strong…and the jar slipped from her fingers, crashing into the table and drenching Lord Ventus's fat belly in alcohol.

Christoph couldn't suppress a gasp. Ventus looked stupefied at his red-tainted clothes and at the maid. The shock had pushed the dizziness away, though now Andrea would have gladly accepted it back if it would revert this disaster. Even Lady Aldur had looked up from her food and was startled. Lord Ventus' face became redder and redder with fury every second. Andrea bowed deeply to apologize.

"You!" – Ventus got up from his chair not-quite in a flash. His fury did make him faster, but his overweight took a great toll on his agility.

"My Lord!" – Christoph begged only to meet Ventus riate face. Never before had he seen his benevolent master possessed by such rage.

"Apologies, my Lordship. I made a slip up. I will not repeat my mistake." – Andrea begged. He drew her hand to strike her but halted. He relaxed just slightly.

"Very well. Your punishment will come after we return to Frankfurt." – he sat back down and ate quickly so he could return to the bath house for cleaning.

* * *

**15****th**** May 2130 (next day).**

**Frankfurt.**

Once returned to the capital of their province, it was night. Their duties had been finished but Andrea still had something to attend to.

"Blume." – he sighed worried in his personal, small quarters.

"It is alright, Christoph." – she acalmed him. – "It is just a punishment. Everyone survives it."

The punishment was performed via a short pulse-whip. While not as powerful as the electro-whip, the pulse whip was used on House slaves. It didn't damage the flesh or the biology. But it did provoke a hot pain that wouldn't go away for three days. Christoph had a slave prepared for her when she returned. His eyes had grey bags from the day and now the nervousness.

"I know." – both siblings had gone through the punishment before, earlier in their service to Lord Ventus. But only once each, such was their devotion to their master family. – "I just worry about you, Andrea. But I am certain Lord Ventus will take it gently."

"Get some sleep. Do not stay awaken for me." – she wished before taking her leave.

Andrea walked to her Lordship's chambers. It was high night and she had already wished Christoph a good night. Even if she was doubtful he would sleep at all, worried as he was. When they arrived on Frankfurt this afternoon, Lord Ventus instructed that the punishment would be delivered at high night, after her duties for the day were complete. After knocking and receiving permission to enter, she came into Lord Ventus' chambers.

"My lord." – she bowed and turned her back to him. Ventus had the pulse-whip in his hands. He unstrapped it and unleashed the first lash. The whip unleashed a painful pulse when it touched her back, her clothing offered no protection. The energy passed harmlessly through the fabric and into her body. The second lash came, increasing the pain in her back another notch. Then the third. The punishment was ten lashes, just like she received the first and last time, almost a decade ago.

Then the fourth.

Then the fifth.

As lash followed lash, she felt more and more pain, crying out silently. This wasn't like the first time. It was hurting more now! She _knew_ she had endured less pain before. It was as if Lord Ventus was lashing her with more vehemence. Her cries increased volume.

Then the sixth.

Seventh.

Eighth. She was actually crying and wailing by now. Her delicate flesh felt like it was on fire.

Ninth.

And finally tenth…

…

…

…

And then eleventh! Had she miscounted? She couldn't tell anymore, the pain was overwhelming her thoughts!

Twelfth.

Thirteenth!

Fourteenth!

Fifteenth! Or was it sixteenth!?

"My Lord!" – Andrea cried out, falling on her trembling knees. She panted shakily, hoping that was over.

It wasn't. Wounded as she was, she barely felt or heard her bottom clothes been ripped off. Horror and more pain came to her when she felt all six entering her.

* * *

**Later…**

Andrea wobbled after been tossed out of Ventus quarters. She felt heavy, empty and _broken_. It was painful to stand, her tights bleeding. She feebly knocked on Lady Aldur's door and entered. Andrea finally lost her strength and stumbled on the ground.

"Andrea!" – Aldur's tone was of shock. Lady Aldur had always treated her well and fairly. She immediately closed the door and approached her maid. – "What is the meaning of this?"

"Lord…Ventus." – the maid sighed.

"He deflowered you, did he not?" – the question sounded monotonous, natural, like asking what time it is. Then Aldur proceeded to kick Andrea in the face. Her tone went from monotonous to enraged. – "He went into you, wasn't it you filthy slave?!"

"My Lady…please…"

Aldur continue to viciously kick the wounded maid with her big, fat foot. In the face, in the stomach, in the back, in the legs.

"He lusted for you!" – she roared like someone who has something stuck in their throat for a long time. – "He never touched me. I, who was just like him, was ugly to everyone's eyes, including his! And yet he always followed you, your scent, your _alien_ body! He wanted you, a common, slave _whore_ rather than me, a Lady of a high family!"

Aldur went to get her own pulse whip and slashed at Andrea without pause of mercy. The agony was such now that Andrea couldn't even think clearly. All she wanted was for it to stop. Make it stop!

"_Christoph!_" – was the last thing her mind pronounced before she succumbed to the pain. Andrea ceased breathing, her eyes void and iced like cold glass. Aldur took deep breaths to calm down and then, with complete disregard for the body of her once loyal maid, called two guards to bag the corpse and threw it into the Main river.

What neither Lord nor Lady knew was that Andrea was a telepath. And before dying she had unconsciously sent a mind-burst to her brother. Christoph awoke screaming in his bed:

"BLUME!" – all the agony she had felt was now in his mind, like a limpet attached to a rock. Insanity. His eyes fell onto one of the very few decorations of his quarters: a ceremonial dagger. Only on thought was clear in his brain.

* * *

**16****th**** May 2130 (in the morning).**

Frankfurt and, to a lesser extent, the rest of Germany tasted a gruesome tragedy: the Lord and Lady were brutally murdered. Both corpses were in their respective quarters with their faces maimed. Evidences point out they were stabbed by a not very sharp blade, which indicated the murderers were slow and painful. However, one difference was that Lord Ventus had his genitalia cut off while Lady Aldur had her hand severed.

The guards of the villa were all executed. Ventus' guards were known to be sloppy compared to others but to actually be so incompetent as to allow their masters to be killed was inexcusable.

One question eventually came to the populace: where were the majordomo and the Lady's maid?


	5. Callo Refa II

Each chapter is the **POV** of a certain character. So, sometimes we have to go back in time like in this case which starts a little before than the previous chapter. But all happens in someone else's eyes. For example, this chapter begins a week before the last one, but details some of the same events through **Callo's** perspective.

* * *

**7th June 2130. Year of Occupation: 20****.**

**Golavu (fka Rome), capital of Callosano (fka Italy).**

Callo Refa was a man who was only happy when events went as he designed them to. And in recent years, he hasn't felt much happiness. In recent years he had struggled to keep control in his province and strip-mine this world of its resources for further expansion. A task that seemed easily accomplishable at first; just to bend the barbarian natives to his will and used them to do the work.

But the Humans were, in some portion, foiling his schemes. A growing group of rebels were constantly sabotaging his mines, refineries and factories. The falling resource extraction rate, coupled with the expensive damage, were taking a bite out of the economy. However, it was one particular assault that enervated him.

The rebels had infiltrated the inner walls of his capital and plundered the weapons storage of his guard's HQ. The simple idea those bastards had set foot on Golavu and got away with it was enough to make him angry enough to kill someone. He did order some of his personal slaves killed just to cool off. The rebels were led by the infamous revolutionary, famous in all of Callosano: Gaspar Levy. The man had even managed to kill a Centauri soldier trying to raise the alarm and took his riffle as a trophy. Worst was said deceased soldier was a son of one of Callo's military supporters, not to mention the riffle was passed from father to son.

**(Fun Fact: Gaspar Levy was the grandfather of Empress Elizabeth Levy. His actions of taking the decorated rifle would later have consequences upon his offspring. )**

"Danm you, Levy!"

But the worst was that these news would soon reach the ear of Emperor Khan on Centauri Prime. Callo had tried to make Earth into a peaceful, useful stepping-stone for the Republic. His plan was to invite Khan to a visit once the Humans were dominated. Then he would get the support of the sovereign and begin accumulating power.

He needed to begin pulling some strings. Pulling hard.

Callo had great influence over most the governors of Earth's provinces. He had rallied their support in men and arms to fight the threat in Callosano. Plus he incentivized them into increasing war factory production. But one of these governors, his fat and incompetent cousin Ventus, was using his large province to increase his own wealth by producing and selling spoo.

"I want this planet as a war factory, not a private resort for lazy nobles to get fatter!" – he growled to the loneliness of his office, banging his fist in the desk.

Which was why he had _invited_ Ventus to come to Golavu for a private meeting.

* * *

**14****th**** June 2130 (one week later).**

Standing at the landing port of his large villa, Callo frowned immediately at the Human majordomo accompanying Ventus and his guards.

"Ventus." – Callo's compliment was devoid of joy or affection. Only ice and disappointment.

"Ah, Callo!" – Ventus' tone carried joy, though it was empty. He wasn't happy about being summoned from his comfortable province to the demands of Callo. – "Always a pleasure to see you. Only eclipsed by the pleasure of _not_ seeing you."

"Enough with that. We have serious matters to discuss. But before that," – Callo gave the Human vermin a the cold look _it_ deserved. – "why have you brought _it_ along?"

"Because he is my majordomo." – Ventus shrugged nonchalantly. Callo knew this already but to hear a Centauri saying that naturally, especially one who shared blood-ties with him, was enough to make Callo hill.

"I cannot believe a self-respecting member of House Refa would keep a filthy slave as personal servant." – Callo shook his head in disgust. – "He's still an alien slave. His place is laboring with the rest of his barbaric kind."

Callo noticed said slave did't even budge or blink. Personally he didn't care for the maggot's reaction.

"Well, he is of my province, so he is my property. His fate is in my hands and not yours." – Ventus replied.

"As you wish, cousin. Now come inside." – Callo relented but not tottaly. He would allow Ventus to follow him, but not the slave. Callo's guards immediately blocked the Human's passage.

"Not that _thing_!" – Callo pointed at him. – "I will not allow a _Human_ in a private meeting!"

"Callo…"

"This is Callosano, MY province, Ventus! Where it is wise to obey me." – Callo finally asserted his dominance, speaking to everyone but always looking at the slave, who still remained stoic. Ventus turned to him and sighed:

"Return to the ship and make arrangements for dinner. I doubt I will dine with my cousin."

That was something Callo took no offense to, whatsoever. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of sharing a meal with Ventus, either way.

He walked into his villa, to a secluded meeting room close to his office. Inside was Rem Duras, Callo's loyal advisor and aide. Rem was a young commoner Centauri with a background not so dissimilar to Callo's. Born into a medium-class family of commoners, Rem had been casted aside in favor of his more promising older sibling. So Rem was someone Callo knew he could relate to and trust.

The room was somewhat spartan by Centauri standards. There were decorations on the walls certainly, even the House Refa emblem. But it was lacking in comparison with a meeting room on Centauri Prime. Even the table and chairs were not as comfortable or rich. Something Ventus noticed immediately:

"These chairs are nightmarish, Callo!" – Ventus fat behind clearly occupied twice as much space as the chair. Though he ignored Ventus' complaint, Callo was slightly surprised the chair wasn't flattened. – "Now why have you summoned me to your gracious little province?"

"To clarify matters regarding your lack of contribution to the development of this world." – Callo made a head gesture to Rem, who silently handed him some papers. – "You export only food, which does not even count as military rations. And you keep your munitions factory at a minimum."

The truth was Germany actually had a very small industry for military weapons. But it was such a small business it was like it didn't even exist. When Earth was conquered, Emperor Khan made an imperial decree stating that every nobleman possessing a piece of Earth would have to maintain a minimum of contribution to the military. All this in order to boost a potential expansion beyond Earth. Ventus had kept his contribution according to the minimum, so that he could direct most of his fortune to the more profitable spoo business.

"I am not breaking any laws. I don't see anything that needs changing." – Ventus retorted.

"I beg to differ." – Callo's voice grew colder. – "The meagerness you produce is also practically useless. The quality of the raw materials is pathetic and half the weapons you sell don't meet the standards."

"If my work makes everyone so aggravated, why are you the only one complaining?"

"Because I am the governor of Earth. I am trying to keep this planet in order. I don't need you to make it descend even more into this maelstrom of madness!"

"What do you mean?" – Ventus asked, now slightly interested.

"I mean that you spend your wealth into non-progressive business while the armory of my city's guard was ransacked!" – Callo exploded, for a moment Ventus actually believed his cousin would actually detonate. – "Those thrice-damned rebels infiltrated Golavu and stole many of our finest guns."

"To make matters worse, one of the guards that was killed so happens to be the son of Yson, the military governor of Rarzo."

**(Fun Fact: During the Centauri Occupation, Rarzo was the name given to Brescia, Italy)**

Yson, of House Yson, was an associate of Callo. A militant man, he accepted the city of Rarzo to use as an army training state in exchange for his support to Callo. Yson was cold, unsympathetic and brutal, often diminishing the recruits who didn't rise to his standards. And he had no problem in using slaves as cannon fodder and target practice for his soldiers. Yson was a man Callo wanted to have as an ally, not an enemy.

"Why don't you hunt the man who killed his son?" – Ventus elucidated half-heartedly. He didn't care much about Callo's problems. – "That should placate Yson's anger."

"Because the disease-ridden bastard who killed the man was Gaspar Levy, leader of the rebels. But I would pay in Quantium-40 to have that filth crucified, even if he hadn't killed Yson's son!" – Callo spoke with venom. He calmed himself a bit before talking back to Ventus:

"Now you see why you must contribute more. We need to arm ourselves if we're to conquer this planet totally and move rimwards. Your province has the resources to manufacture better weapons, even ships."

"So you may try to usurp Remus' position?" – Ventus made the perfect choice of words to leave Callo speechless. – "Don't try to hide it, cousin. I may be the lazy, unambitious wastrel of the family but I am still Centauri. I see a desperate power-grabber when I see one."

"Do not insult me, Ventus!"

"It is no insult. It's as clear as day." – Ventus sounded serious, a strange look for his usual carefree demeanor.

"I am ruler of this planet! You will do as I say!"

"Why should I obey to he who has attempted to murder the son of Remus?"

Absolute silence followed.

"How could you say that I had anything to do with what happened with Casiro?" – Callo asked cautiously.

**(Fun Fact: Casiro Refa, son of Remus and nephew of Callo, is the father of Antono Refa. In future years, he would commit the most heinous acts against Humanity.)**

Casiro was still an infant, born less than a year ago. Back on Centauri Prime, the baby had fell ill with a terrible fever that almost killed him. Luckily the child survive but an intense analysis to his blood revealed it was the work of poison. Remus was on a warpath to try and find out the perpetrator. It just so happened that the assassination attempt happened when Callo had returned to homeworld for a few weeks.

"I may be a lazy wastrel, but don't take me for a fool, Callo. I know." – Ventus smirked. – "And I have the evidence. Imagine if it were to fall in the wrong hands. Remus' hands for example."

Callo made a gesture with his hand to excuse Rem out of the room. Sometimes the aide could easily blend in with the environment. So silent he was, people actually forgot he was standing there. When Rem left, Callo activated a jammer to avoid anyone listening in on the conversation.

"What did you hear?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you don't threaten me. Or else, Remus will get a very interesting message from Earth." – Ventus smirk could practically split his head apart. Callo knocked his fist on the table.

"Bastard, how did you learn that?"

"Let's just say a bird sent me the message on an anonymous name." – Ventus shrugged. – "At first I didn't believed it until I saw the evidence myself."

"I didn't want for the blasted brat to die. Just to be ill enough to draw Remus away from the Royal Court for a while." – Callo had at the time hopped to get the Emperor's attention and support if his brother wasn't around to undermine him. A hope that turned out to be in vain.

"Well, now you have my conditions. Leave me be in my province, and I won't bring the evidence to Remus." – Ventus got up from his chair slowly. His body didn't allow him to do it any faster.

"This doesn't end here!" – Callo growled but Ventus left nonetheless. Snarling he threw the jammer at the door, breaking apart the device.

_"How is this possible? How has a buffoon like Ventus, who never took part in the scheming and intrigue of other noblemen, managed to acquire that information?"_ – the gears in Callo's head were going haywire, trying to think of a logical explanation. – "_Someone must have told him! Someone in the Royal Court or even my own House who stands against me! They told Ventus and use him as a face so they won't have to reveal themselves! Damn them all!"_

For the last twenty years, Callo had been growing more frustrated and desperate. When Earth was conquered, the whole Republic celebrated a new Renaissance of conquest. The Centauri thought after Earth it would be planet after planet to conquer, race after race to submit. Callo's hope was to use Earth as a starting point to a rimward expansion. The Republic had never bothered much with the rim but there were a handful of valuable worlds and weak races there. Including rumors of ancient, rare technologies in isolated dead planets.

But that never came to pass.

The rebel factions spread all over the planet sabotaged the strip-mines, so Earth couldn't finance further exploration. And now he had this threat of Ventus suspending over his head, preventing him from using all the resources available to end the rebellions. And as a cherry on top of the cake, Yson was growing hostile towards him for the death of his son under Callo's command.

"I must find a way to wipe out the rebels even without Ventus' support." – he spoke silently. There were other Lords who were indebted to them and would follow his commands. He would get their support to finish Gaspar Levy's little army.

A shame was that Germany was rich in ores that would be a precious asset. Oh, well…once Gaspar Levy was out of the way, hopefully Yson would see it enough to avenge his son's demise. Then he could focus on rebels in other continents and finally move on beyond this insignificant rock.

…Then, to tie up every loose end he would stage a little accident to Ventus.

A knock on the door ceased his murderous thoughts for the future. It was Rem asking if he needed something:

"A full bottle of brivari. And a pistol to put a bullet in my brain. That should alleviate the tension better than alcohol."

"I'll have the maid bring some." – Rem, as usual, bowed making no comment to Callo's sarcasm. That's one of the things he liked about Rem; all business and no foolishness. Pretty much like himself.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day."

* * *

**16th June 2130 (two days later).**

"My Lord, your cousin Lord Ventus and Lady Aldur have been murdered."

The news delivered by Rem didn't saddened Callo at all. They only shocked him. Less than five seconds later he was already responding.

"How? What has happened?"

"Their bodies were found in their respective chambers by the staff of their villa. Both were horribly maimed. Also, the majordomo and Lady's maid have gone missing. Likely they were responsible for this."

"I take it the law enforcement is already searching for them." – Rem nodded.

"Very well. I want the report of the crime sent to me, immediately." – Callo ordered. – "With some luck, this…unfortunate tragedy might bring something good."

"My Lord?"

"You see Rem, this incident while despicable might be just what I require to motivate certain parties into taking my course of action." – Callo smiled. His mind already working a path that would make all his problems disappear in one move. – "I believe this one of those rare moments when you can kill two Humans with one stone."

* * *

**19th June 2130 (three days later).**

"As I said, Majesty, a tragic event that will only ignite flames of revolution into more slaves." – Callo spoke carefully. He was communicating with Emperor Khan, who stood on the throne room in Centauri Prime. Ventus was the first master on Earth to die at the hands of slaves which caught the eye of the homeworld.

"And for that motive you want the military to aid you in your effort to exterminate the rebellions." – Khan concluded coldly. Even after years of acquaintance, Khan still treated him sternly. – "Of course, many of my advisors, myself included, doubt the usefulness of Earth makes it valid to expend a full armed military force. In recent years, the cost of maintaining that planet under thumb has exceeded the profit. Many in the Centaurum are pondering if it wouldn't be wise to just leave it."

Callo would have none of that. He had come too far to let it slip between his fingers now! His prophetic dream said this world was the key to his eventual rise to power. And even after years, he wouldn't let it go!

"Majesty, the rebels are the motive Earth hasn't been profitable. They keep sabotaging our resource harvesters and factories."

"As I recollect, your House's forces were to handle the responsibility." – Khan remarked, the coldness increasing.

"It is my shame to admit that, we…I was wrong. And that mistake cost the lives of my cousin and his wife." – not that anyone cared for that. – "I fear it is only a matter of time before more innocent people fall. The Humans are too much barbarian for my forces to handle. We require assistance from the Army."

"Callo, let us be candid concerning this. Ventus Refa was a deplorable embarrassment to your House. I could almost thank the salves who committed the murder for getting one of our most powerful Houses rid of him."

"Since we are being candid, Majesty, yes I understand that." – Callo said sincerely. Ventus' funeral wasn't even a ceremony; there was no one present. – "Nonetheless, this could have terrible repercussions if we let it pass unattended. I cannot stress how catastrophic it would be if scores of slaves were to rebel and join those terrorists."

"Then why not simply abandon Earth?" – Khan asked. – "Give me one reason to keep sacrificing coin for a planet that's barely profitable. Our scout fleets have founded a few perfectly inhabitable planets close by Earth but have no indigenous life. Why not start fresh on them?"

**(Fun Fact: These inhabitable planets with no indigenous life are some of the future Human Empire colonies, such as Proxima, Orion, Deneb, Ceti Gamma and Cyrus. The Centauri never settled on them because they drained all their resources to subjugate Humanity.)**

Callo knew this was his last shot.

"Because, Majesty, retreating now would look as an act of cowardice to the rest of the galaxy. They already sneer at us, saying that the lion of the galaxy as lost its fangs! If we pull back now, the Republic will be the laughing stock in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. We cannot show we are afraid of some barbarians, lest it weakens our position."

Khan actually showed a hint of a smile for a split-second – or maybe Callo just imagined it.

"Very well, Callo. I will deliberate on the matter."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Have a good day." – Callo bowed and Khan hang up. Callo's smile couldn't grow any wider. – "Rem, did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear, my Lord." – the aide standing by the wall responded.

"Then rejoice. For soon enough, the last of the rebels scum will be erased from the face of this planet."

"But, the Emperor hasn't made any decision yet." – Rem retorted softly, his face remaining stoic.

"Oh, but he will. And it will be the decision I've been waiting."

* * *

**3****rd**** March 2133****.**** Year of Occupation: 23****.**** (3 years later)**

The Emperor had accepted.

The Centauri legions had come.

The rebel cells were crushed.

Earth was completely under Callo's control.

After 15 Centauri years, Earth was finally taking its role in the Republic. The Human homeworld was now a fully functional resource extraction/factory planet. A few shipyards around the planet received the materials to build ships. Soon enough, a program to expand to the neighboring system would be initiated, pumped by the resources taken from Earth.

"Sir, there's a transmission coming from Yorus." – Rem reported. – "They have captured a rogue slave."

"Is it anyone from the Resistance?"

While the rebels were crushed, they all choose to die rather than being captured. However not all of those terrorists had been accounted for. While some rebels were out there, they hadn't attacked in three years. Callo was certain they were broken and scattered for good.

"No, it's the murderer of Lord Ventus, apparently."

This was definitely a surprise for Callo.

"Very well. Receive communication from Yorus."

**(Fun Fact: When Ventus died, Callo took over Germany. Yorus is the Centauri name given to Frankfurt.)**

The screen lit up and Callo's face met with the Captain of the Guard of Yorus. After taking over his late cousin's province, the first thing he did was sending some of his guard to whip up the incompetent soldiers stationed there.

"Captain, are you certain this is the man?"

"Absolutely my Lord, he had been writing a journal when we captured him. His writings confirm his guilt."

"And his sister? The Lady's maid?"

"Unknown, my Lord. Though his notes say his sister is dead." – Callo ignored that detail.

"Where did you found him?"

"He was hiding in the abandoned Human temple. The cathedral, I think." – the Captain was a bit embarrassed. The only reason they hadn't found the Human three years ago was because everyone assumed he had been gone from Yorus and never bothered to look for him in the city.

"Hum, let me see him."

The Captain gestured to his officers and they brought the face of a roughly handled, filthy man, with torn clothes, to the screen. His face sported several bruises and a black eye. He was the former majordomo of Ventus' villa. The last time he had seen him, Callo never bothered to remember his name. Certainly he wouldn't do it now.

"How the mighty have fallen." – Callo sneered at the slave. – "To think three years ago you were dressed like a Centauri. This visual look fits you much better. After all, you are like other Humans. All of you filthy animals."

The slave remained stoic, like last time. Not a word, not a movement.

"Captain, put him in the ship transporting the other prisoners. He will be moved to Golavu for his public execution. The sentence" – Callo spoke the next words with glee. That Human had caused him a great anger three years ago. The way he remained silent had been infuriating; like a slave refusing to address the authority of his master. But now things were different. – "is death by vivisection."

That actually made the slave's good eye twitch a little. That put Callo in even a better mood. He ended the transmission and had Rem pour him a drink.

"Everything is going marvelously."

* * *

For information of my readers, the late **Ventus Refa** was no master manipulator who used the 'lazy wastrel' front as a disguise. He really was a fatass who cared to do nothing. But how he found out about **Callo**'s poisoning young **Casiro** is another story. Next chapter will have a leap of a few years.


	6. Christoph Kai II

In the last chapter I changed the name of **Yson**'s city. Thanks to a comment from **lord Martiya** , the Centauri city of **Rarzo** is now **Brescia**, a place more dedicated to the weapon industry, even in modern Italy. Yson's character and Rarzo will be more detailed in chapter 9 or something.

Another thing is that many of my readers, including **lord Martiya** and **OMAC001**want to see **Christoph** putting together the whole **Resistance**. Make him some sort of 'god' who singlehandedly kicks the **Centauri** out of Earth. Sorry to disappoint you but the world doesn't work like that. One man can't change the world, all alone. Christoph Kai is meant to be a liberator, a leader and a hero. But not alone and not today. Remember the tittle is '**Risen from Ruins**'; it applies to the Empire and to its first Emperor. Before Christoph can rise, he must begin as a ruin. And that's what he is in this chapter; an uncaring, ungrateful borderline sociopath who is only looking after himself. But he won't stay that for long.

**WARNING**: This chapter has some bad language.

* * *

**2****nd**** March 2133. Year of Occupation: 23.**

**Yorus (fka Frankfurt), Khanala (fka Germany)**

_It has been a few days since I had this much time to write down. It's rather amusing considering this is one of the few days I noticed the changes. Maybe because this was one of the few days I bothered to take a glimpse of the city, from the top of the tower. Looking back three years ago, Frankfurt – pardon, _Yorus_ as our Callo Refa has named it – has changed a great deal._

_At the top of the cathedral, the view is more depressive than on the ground. The old spoo ranches were gone, replaced by the factories. The air smells like smoke, methane and sulfur, courtesy of the weapon industries and refineries. Or course the polluted air doesn't affect the golden circle. Air purifiers were equipped in the center of the city to maintain the pollution away from the Centauri citizens. Speaking of that, there are no more Humans in the golden circle. All the house slaves were _reassigned _to the lower circle, to 'labor as true slaves', as Callo Refa had said. All these were the things that changed when Callo had taken over, three years ago._

_Three years ago…seems like a lifetime ago. Three years ago I was a high-rank slave in the house of Ventus Refa. I was impeccably clothed, well-fed and almost respected. Now I am a fugitive hiding in an abandoned temple and stealing food every night merely to survive. How the mighty have fallen, they say. Though, looking back I don't think I was ever mighty for that to apply to me._

_I should go to sleep now…hopefully I won't have another nightmare with Blume._

Christoph Kai settled down the pen and stored his journal on the table. There lied also the bones of the dinner he stole from a Centauri restaurant dumpster. And the gun he always carried and slept with. That weapon and his notes had been the only possessions Christoph has had in the last three years. He had survived so far by keeping a low profile, hiding and stealing like a rat lives under the larger predators.

The cathedral had never been visited by Centauri and usually they ignored it, preferring to sometimes just admire it from the outside. Christoph held no personal endearment of the temple. He had never had much believe in any God. A God who had abandoned his sister to suffer at the hands of that bastard Ventus! Sometimes, Christoph felt actually disgusted of himself for ever being loyal to his former master.

"Ugh, damn me! Better to forget that now and go to sleep." – he cursed. He wiped the candle and lied on the covers laid on the ground. The smell of dust and rotting wood didn't disturb him as much as it did three years ago. He closed his eyes and dozed off…

An hour later, something awoke Christoph. It was a repetitive sound, of something heavy making soft contact with the ground. Footsteps. Under the covers, Christoph subtly grabbed his gun.

The door was kicked open and the shots were exchanged. Christoph was sitting up in a heartbeat firing at the Centauri guards. He shot one. Another aimed at him...

Then the world went black.

* * *

**3****rd**** March 2133 (one day later).**

Christoph regained his senses but all he saw was pitch black, still. He felt the chains bounding him to the wall of his cell. The passing of the time went unnoticed until the door opened and two guards took him by his sides. Christoph's feet were chained to each other so they dragged him.

He found himself in a room of Ventus old villa. It was the late lord's office now held by the governor appointed by Callo. Speaking of Callo, he was looking at him through a comm video:

"How the mighty have fallen." – Callo sneered. There was that phrase again… – "To think three years ago you were dressed like a Centauri. This visual look fits you much better. After all, you are like other Humans. All of you filthy animals."

Christoph showed no facial reaction. He wouldn't give this bastard any pleasure of seeing angry.

"Captain, put him in the ship transporting the other prisoners. He will be moved to Golavu for his public execution. The sentence" – Callo paused for effect. – "is death by vivisection."

Despite his best efforts, Christoph couldn't hide a shudder of his eyes. In the last three years, that penalty became more and more used in the province. He sometimes had seen the public displays from the cathedral.

"And Captain, give him back his journal. He will need to write down his last moments."

* * *

**4****th**** March 2133 (one day later).**

"Move it, scum!" – the Centauri captain, the one who Christoph recognized as Ventus' old employee, glowered. Christoph was walking in line with the other slaves going into the transport ship. All wrist-bounded and chained up to each other by the ankles. They were put in the brig and hand-cuffed to the walls with electric auto-cuffs. There was only a lamp in the middle as a source of illumination. The trip was going long, with the other prisoners just whimpering and whispering with each other. But none addressed Christoph in anyway:

"You killed Ventus Refa, didn't you?" – so it was a surprised when a woman on his left spoke to him. – "I know you. You're that majordomo."

"Was." – Christoph corrected. He couldn't recall the last time he had a real conversation.

"Thanks a lot for your efforts." – an old man growled at his right. – "If I wasn't chained up, I would personally thank you!"

That drew the attention of everyone.

"Come all see the good majordomo who made us descend deeper into the Hell that are our lives!" – shouted the old man in a raspy voice. One by one, the other slaves turned their eyes to Christoph. Some did recognize him, as he recognized them. Those who did, began throwing curses and spit at him.

"We had to die working every day because of you!" – tossed a young pregnant woman.

"Miststück!" – spat the old man.

"I'll rip your head off!" – another man roared. Because Ventus died, Callo instituted a new purpose for the Khanala province: industry and mining. While the work in the spoo ranches was bad, it was safe relatively dull compared with the dangers and harshness of mines and factories. There are no conditions or rights for the slaves, so naturally many die in just accidents or overwork. Some even commit suicide.

"The resistance is dead because of you!" – that was a one of a kind insult. While most snarled that he had made their lives a living hell, only one person mentioned a different consequence of his action. Ventus, being the first Lord to have died at his slave's hand, was the beacon that motivated the Republic to wipe out the resistance cells all over the world. If there was ever any hope that Humanity would ever break the chains put on them by the Centauri, it had collectively died three years ago.

Despite all that rage, Christoph kept stoic silence as always. He ignored all the spits, the insults and threats as he pulled out the papers of his journal. He did have something to write, but he chose not to. If not writing the terror, cold and rage that hid behind his calm face would annoy Callo, than Christoph would use that to spite the man. No matter how weak it was.

* * *

**One hour later.**

**North of the Alps.**

"So, Captain what's more dangerous than a room full of angry Humans?"

"No, what is it, Lieutenant?"

"One angry Human with the key!" – the Lieutenant laughed at his own joke. – "Now, what is more dangerous than one Human with the key to a room full of angry Humans?"

"No, what is it, Lieutenant?" – the captain repeated in the most not-interested tone.

"One angry Human at your doorstep!"

An alarm beeped and the two adopted a sense of seriousness.

"Approaching ship. It's another slave trader." – the clouded sky offered little visibility but the scanner plainly indicated a ship much like their own approaching. – "And it has a fighter escort."

True enough, five atmospheric fighters were accompanying the other slave trader. Five fighters armed with laser batteries. Whatever was being transported on that ship had to be important.

"Should we try to hail them, sir?" – as the captain ordered so, the various screens in the console were filled with static.

"We're jammed. It's the…" – the ship suffered a bounce as the fighters turned their guns to it. – "Great Maker! They're shooting at our engines!"

"Blast! They must be raiders trying to steal our cargo!" – the captain shouted. When the slave trader was limping but still flying, the raider slave trader approached it and sent a breaching tube.

"They're breaching us!"

"Try sending a distress signal to the nearest ship or base!" – it was no use, they were flying over the Alps, an area so unattractive and poor in resources by Centauri standards that all Lords have ignored it.

"They're coming into the bridge!" – the Lieutenant panicked. A small slave trader ship such as this only required a crew of two or three members to pilot it. But the raiders had brought much more muscle than that. The doors to the bridge were being melted on the sides with plasma blasts.

"Lieutenant, prepare to meet the Great Maker!" – the captain took out his pistol without fear. His subordinate did the same with much shakier movements. When the doors collapsed and the assailants were in, the Lieutenant was the first to fall without firing a single shot. The captain only had time to gasp.

Raiders were known throughout the galaxy as scum and every race had some of their members into that business. Even peaceful and wise races such Abbai, Yolu, Hyach and the mystical Minbari had some renegades who embraced that life. Centauri raiders were known to arrange their hair into a small but sharp, purple mohawk out of vanity. But these raiders were different. It was then the captain understood the 'raiders' were actually:

"Humans?!"

* * *

**In the brig.**

"What's going on?" – the old man asked. Christoph had a surprised when the journey of scorn and hate was interrupted by the big violently shake. In his old life, Christoph had been on many trips to know this was no landing protocol. They were under attack.

The door opened and a face came in. It was no Centauri, for Christoph glanced at his normal-sized canines. Their attackers were Human!

"See yourselves free!" – the unknown man pressed a few buttons in the control outside the brig and the automatic cuffs released them. – "Come on, we have to leave. Don't you want to be free?"

Christoph was the first to go. Putting his life in the hands of strangers was better than being cut open in front of a crowd. One by one the other slaves followed, some scarred, some awed, a few hopeful. Then their liberator and two of his associates spread small bags of some red jelly stuff all over the floor of the brig.

"Let's go. That organic matter will be enough to deceive those Centauri bastards!" – the apparent leader barked. The slaves were guided to the breaching tube and into the Human-commanded slave trader vessel.

This slave ship was in a more makeshift state, like parts were taken and replaced with others. Unlike the ship Christoph had just left, which was meticulously arranged. The liberators returned to their ships and sent the Centauri slave trader into a crash-landing course in the mountains.

"That will be enough." – the apparent leader said, watching the other ship fall to its doom with pleasure. – "The Centauri will think it was another accident. The more they fear sending ship through our territory here, the better."

The liberated slaves had all been sent to a small medical bay in the place where the brig of this ship should be. Christoph was deemed well enough, he had no extensive damage and his bruises would heal soon. Despite all the eventful last minutes, many of the others still gave him scornful looks, especially from the old man. If it weren't for the liberators around, Christoph was dead certain they would kill him as painfully as possible.

The slaves who were in good enough condition to leave the medical bay were taken to an empty room where the leader of the liberators and captain was waiting. He took a moment before speaking in Centauri:

"I am Captain Arpino. I know you now have many questions regarding your present and your future. About your future, I cannot give a clear answer. Now, about your present, that I can answer." – he smiled slightly. – "You are free."

That statement unleashed a torrent of whispers between the liberated slaves. Only Christoph remained apart and asked:

"Who are you?" – Arpino looked at Christoph briefly and his smile grew a little. He replied, this time in German:

"We are the Resistance."

"The Resistance?" – the old man inquired in disbelief. – "The Centauri say you were annihilated."

"The Centauri say many things, but they rarely say the truth." – Arpino sneered at the name of the aliens. – "The Resistance is very much alive and stronger than ever."

And Christoph knew, from that point on, that he would have to write a whole lot of new chapters for his journal.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

**Vaduz, Liechtenstein. Capital of Core European Resistance****.**

"Welcome to Vaduz."

The small city was surrounded by big, hulky mountains of the Alps, covered in snow at the top. Its architecture was fairly simple but attractive. There were extensive fields of potatoes and lettuces being tended, but no big factories. There was a castle on a hilltop in the middle of the city, like staying guard of all of Vaduz. The city had tall walls of hardwood and makeshift materials around it.

The ship landed in a makeshift port. The infrastructure appeared to have been a large building originally meant for something else. No doubt this port was made after the Centauri invasion.

**(Fun Fact: While Liechtenstein is a defunct nation and a dead region in the Human Empire, its heritage lives on in some isolated colonies. But the state itself is dead, having been wiped out later in the War of Independence.)**

The people still in the med bay, like the pregnant woman, were taken into a vehicle to the medical center. The old man went with her.

Next he and the others were introduced to two men. One had a burnt mark in his left cheek. His air was white-blond and eyes emerald green. He appeared to be in his early fifties. The other had a bad leg and a taller figure. He looked much older, possibly in his later sixties. The other people around them were diligent to his every command, meaning these two were a high-ranking individual.

"We welcome you all to Liechtenstein, our home of freedom." – the older man spoke in German. – "I am Adam Decker, leader of the German rebels. And this is my associate, Gaspar Levy, leader of the Italian rebels. It was his people who rescued you from imprisonment."

Christoph knew that all the slaves with him were German, having been born and taken from Khanala. Gaspar Levy kept quiet and unmoving, though he did once locked eyes with Christoph.

"Why have you brought us here?" – asked a teenage boy. He cringed when Decker looked at him, but the man held no malice.

"You are here to be free. This land is untouched by the Centauri oppressors and the one place where you people can be your own masters. No more slaving away for others' benefit, no more suffering like animals." – at this the liberated slaves perked up, one by one. Christoph however, was not particularly enthused. – "In here, you can dedicate your labor and lives to yourselves. Earn a living and a promise of a better future when Earth is rid of the aliens."

His voice was deep but Decker spoke softly, like a gentle breeze. This man was good at convincing others as he had many, if not all of them, convinced.

"We are the Resistance. We fight to drive the invaders of our world. But for that we need farmers, builders, technicians and soldiers." – Decker pointed to one of his men. – "My councilman Erik and his people will instruct you about our community and what roles you are better to fit in. You'll be given a home and a purpose here. Do not waste it." – that part however came with seriousness and Decker flashed a glare of coldness for an instance. He and Gaspar took their leave.

While the others were attended by Erik and his people, Christoph stood out. He didn't want to be here. He wanted no part in this community. He wanted to be alone. He only looked after himself.

"So ready for a tour of the town?" – a voice with overloading cheerfulness. He looked to see a fit man in his mid-thirties. He had a large grin plastered on his face. – "Hey, I'm Adolfo Garibaldi and I'll be your guide today."

**(Fun Fact: Adolfo Garibaldi is Michael Garibaldi's great-grandfather.)**

"Well, Mr. Garibaldi maybe you could show me the way out." – Christoph scoffed and the man laughed.

"All in due time, Mr. Sunshine." – Garibaldi grabbed him by the shoulder. First we're gonna get you a shower…and a haircut. It's embarrassing to be seen with you."

Christoph admitted that life on the run rarely gave him a chance for hygiene. He usually collected water from rain for uses, but that only served so far. The last time he had been perfectly clean was three years ago.

"Alright, I could use a shower." – and he took a deep breath to release exasperation. To his pleasant surprise, the air here was pure and fresh, untainted by factory smoke.

Garibaldi took him to a simple house. One with all the basic rooms but only for one person or two. Garibaldi explained that in Vaduz they all had to make due occupying the least space possible. In the bathroom there was a blade for shaving and running water for a shower. The water wasn't hot however; hot water was only used in special cases and it wasn't a perk for anyone, not even the leaders. Christoph was fine with that. He had spent years bathing in cold water, after all.

When he left the house, Garibaldi was expecting him with his irritating cheerful demeanor:

"Good bye, Beast. Hello, Beauty." – Christoph groaned at him. Next Garibaldi toured him through the city. Vaduz was, even though small, a relatively empty city. Clearly the people of this community could double their numbers and still have enough room. He mentioned this to Garibaldi who answered:

"Well, many of our people had to stay on outposts all across the Alps to keep an eye on the frontiers. If the Centauri were to know we exist, I wouldn't give us a day. Her in Zadul and other towns, we grow the foods, harvest water and the materials that our boys and girls on the field need. In Liechtenstein there are no slackers, everyone has their job to do and keep this place going."

As they walked, Garibaldi kept pointing out things and places where people worked. There were shepherds taking goats and cows grazing in the pastures. Close to the river were the crops of wheat, barley, corn, potatoes, and grapes attended by the farmers. Some lumberjacks were taking down trees for wood. Here and there, people were fixing all sorts of machines in workshops. The only activity that wasn't necessary for sustaining the basic needs was a field of viticulture.

"You know, sometimes all the hope in the world is nothing compared to a glass of good vintage to share with your friends and family."

"Luckily for me, I don't have any of those to share with." – Christoph muttered nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I wonder why you don't have them. You got such a charming personality." – another jab from Garibaldi deserving of an eye-roll.

"Hum, I've noticed there are many people here from different origins. Including my own and yours." – he had guessed Garibladi was Italian while Christoph was German. While the countries have been changed into provinces and labelled Centauri names, there were Human books back in a library Yorus (fka Frankfurt) that spoke of Europe and the old nations of Earth. Ventus had been lenient enough to keep some of those books and records around, much to Callo's exasperation. Christoph had learnt a bit about his people's old culture and history. Including the somewhat bad blood between Italy and Germany.

"Well, a common enemy helps people who hate each other's guts work together just fine. Besides not everyone is like that. Levy and Decker are good at keeping things clean. Even now, we have Dutch and Italians working with Germans." – then Garibaldi grimaced. – "Though it wasn't always like that. In the beginning every national fraction of rebels fought over territory and resources. Liechtenstein was the most disputed. But cooler heads reigned, our leaders understand that now."

There was an opened-space, like a former sport's field where several children were lined up. They were from ages twelve to fifteen. There was a man talking to them in Italian. While Christoph couldn't understand what he was saying, there were several weapons on a table and a collection of targets on the other side of the field. Garibaldi followed his gaze and said:

"The children pass through an obligatory but not especially severe para-military training since young age. Basically we teach them how to use and maintain a gun and also melee weapons. It's called 'Junior Force' by some people and after a while the name stuck."

"You're putting an whole lot of trust in me. If I decide to sneak out in the middle of the night and sell all that information to the highest bidder…" – Christoph elucidated and Garibaldi gave him a cold look. It was the first time the cheerfulness disappeared completely.

"Vaduz is patrolled every hour of every day. And there are other types of surveillance I'm not going to talk about. We saved you from being killed like a mad dog, now you're on our club, Christoph." – it didn't escape the German the amount of information Garibaldi knew about him. And didn't escape Garibaldi that Christoph noticed that.

"We know a lot more than you think, Chris." – and that annoying grin returned. – "We know that you were the highest-positioned Human in what was Germany. We know that you killed Ventus and have been on the run ever since. And we know that Callo Refa ordered you transferred to his province to be sentenced to death by vivisection."

"Seems like you have me at disadvantage?" – Christoph muttered. – "You know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you."

"Then let's fix that, Chris." – Garibaldi grinned even more. – "I'm gonna tell you about myself. It will stick to your brain like smug on a Centauri."

"Wonderful." – Christoph didn't feel any happier.

* * *

**At that night…**

Christoph Kai was decided. Even if it got himself killed, he wasn't going to stay here. He would pack as much as possible and try his luck leaving through the night. Perhaps if he survived the escape and the coldness of the Alps, he could lay low in the northern border of Callosano. If he ran into Centauri…then that could be a problem.

Maybe he could just sell them the location of the Resistance?

The again, he would have no evidence to prove his statement. And even if he could, the Centauri would probably just enslave him again, afterwards. If they didn't kill him first. But if he could convince them the Resistance was alive indeed…

"_Can you do it? Can you betray those who saved you?"_ – a voice that sounded strangely like Andrea's asked. The truth was Christoph hadn't cared for no one but himself in the last three years. The only person he ever cared about was his sister, and she was long gone.

"_But they trusted you, didn't they?"_ – the voice of his conscience(?) pressed on.

Christoph had also trusted Ventus. When the Lord of Germany had taken him and Andrea in, young Christoph vowed to be loyal to Ventus forever. Until the fat bastard destroyed that trust. That was a lesson he had learnt; trusting someone will only motivate that person to backstab all the way faster. Christoph would never have confidence on anyone.

"Time to leave." – he whispered to himself. He walked slowly to his house. During the tour, he had asked Garibaldi about the patrols and, if the Italian was honest, the fields are the less watched part during the night. He would make his escape through them.

Then another thing hit him! These rebels had survived in hiding for some time and yet they tell everyone they rescue about their whereabouts and defenses. Surely Christoph was not the first one to have feelings about running away. How come none of those escapees had spoken of the rebels' location to the Centauri?

"_Vaduz is patrolled every hour of every day. And there are other types of surveillance I'm not going to talk about_." – that was what Garibaldi had said. Was it because of this 'unknown surveillance' that traitors never left? Should he tempt that and risk die trying?

Yes, he should. If fate finally decided to kill him, all the way better. He hadn't despaired when Callo sentenced him to be cut open alive. He wasn't going to despair if these rebels caught him and put a bullet or a plasma shot in his head.

"Don't move, Du Hurensohn!" – he felt the tube of a gun being pressed against the back of his head. The voice was immediately recognizable. It was the charming old man Christoph had met in the Centauri slave trader ship. – "Turn around. Face me!"

Christoph did as commanded and was not surprised to see the old man again.

"Die, Miststück!" – and his finger kissed the trigger. The sound of plasma being fired…

And the old man fell dead.

And now with his corpse lying on the ground, Christoph could see a teenage boy. The boy was barely entering adulthood, holding a rifle pointed at where the old man used to be.

"Come on." – the boy said to Christoph. – "Commander Levy will want to see you."

* * *

I didn't explain much how things work here in the **Resistance**, nor the old man's backstory because this chapter is already long enough. That will come next. And the insults are all in German, look it up. What do you think of **Liechtenstein** as the HQ of most of the European Resistance?

For those who are wondering, Christoph only speaks two languages fluently, **Centauri** and his mother-tongue **German**. But **Garibaldi** speaks Italian and Centauri fluently and good enough **German**. As for **Gaspar Levy** and **Adam** **Decker**, they speak all three. Though Decker was added at the last minute and I don't think I'll give him much of a role yet, if ever.


End file.
